


Instant.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [12]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Series: Only A Few Months [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425
Kudos: 1





	Instant.

It wouldn't be a lie if I said I wish I died right then and there. There was no point in saving me from all this. Yes, I would not be going to Hell but if Damien really wanted he could pull me out of wherever I am, it would just be difficult. So, now resuming to where we were, keep in mind I just didn't want to be saved.

" Phillip!" Leslie hesitating seeing me fall, I was falling quickly, though for me time felt like it was stopping, and that's how I got a glimpse of Stan heading out after Leslie, his eye dropping with blood. Leslie looked back at each of us, then jumped. I don't think Leslie is stupid in the slightest, but just like her boyfriend, she did a very dumb thing. Luckily Stan grabbed her ankle, well, not luckily, actually it was quite bad. I'd also like o make another thing clear, Leslie is indeed, not fully human, her pain tolerance is high. So if I were in her shoes I can see why she tried jumping.

Stan was still holding on, and I was still falling not much either of us can do. Leslie scratched Stan's hand, which made him finally let go. I thought a man trying to commit murder would be less of a woos, but I was wrong. Leslie hurled towards me and latched onto my torso, making it so her back was facing the ground, and my face was facing the sky. I knew where this was going.   
" Leslie let me go! I can take a hit!"

" You can't take a hit from a 16 story high fall Phillip."

" Maybe not but I can try!" Wind was filling my ears as I tried to remove Leslie's grip, yet I couldn't. I just let us fall and fall. She knew that this wouldn't end well and so did I.

We hit the ground, Leslie immediately bursting into pieces. Me, on the other hand, was forced to use her as a landing cushion, and she did help break my fall. I still bounced into the air and fell right back down, sliding on the cement, my blood being dragged across it.  
" Ngh...." I tried to get up, but my arms kept shaking, I also tried to talk, but my jaw was messed up. Everything was in pain, I could barely breathe. I was too weak to cough, sniff, cry, speak, MOVE. And no one saw us, we were at the back of the building, no cars driving by, no patient's family leaving, just two people who fell 16 stories. I also think I'm bleeding eternally. My apartment isn't too far away, maybe I can crawl? Ah, no, my elbow's are busted.

" P....PhillIIIP..p.p..." A distorted voice called out to me, I turned my head over as much as I could. There lay Leslie, one of her cheeks is fully ripped off and sparking, almost going up in flames." CaaAllL Ddd....AamiEN..." She was barely understandable, her body thrown all around I'm sure didn't help.

Well, I as in quite a pickle, you see I couldn't exactly move so that made it a bit difficult. I still had to do something.

I move my arm to wipe some blood for my face. All that does is rip my clothes off of my body, taking my skin with it. Then I reach for my phone, each second gets worse and worse. The screen of my phone is cracked beyond repair, so dragging my finger across the screen isn't the best. Finally, I call Damien and put him on speaker.

" Hello? Phillip? Where are you guys? I came home early just for this!" His voice wasn't upset more of curious, I'm sure he'd change his mind after the next bit.

" Fell... Down, like... uugh..." Each word makes me move my head, it feels like a sword being stabbed in my jaw. " of the building, Leslie is....down.. same here...."

" What?! Phillip are you alright? Are you guys dead or something?"

" Just about... Dead..." I chuckle but that leads to me groaning for straight minute.

" I'm coming down there, where are you?"

" Back of Hospital...." He hangs up right after running out the door.


End file.
